farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Burned Bridges
Burned Bridges is a Guy Marvel mini-movie mission in the Far Cry 5 DLC Dead Living Zombies. Players have the option to play solo or co-op. Story A spec ops team of four are on a dilapidated bridge firing weapons at zombies. They are isolated, surrounded by water, but don't care because they consider themselves the best at what they do. They were expecting an ammo drop, but it gets place on the opposite side of the bridge. The only way to get to it, is to go through waves of zombies. The player fights their way through several waves of zombies and gets to the south side of the bridge and finds the ammo drop but is immediately confronted by a Sasquatch zombie. Surviving that and several more waves of zombies, our soldier makes it to the other end of the bridge alive.. only to be mistaken by another soldier with a sniper rifle as yet another zombie, and killed. Walkthrough Moving forward from the starting point, walk south to a bus. Use the stack of luggage to climb to the top. The zombie attacks will start once you reaches the roof. There will only be a few zombies at first. Walk past the vehicles to a fallen soldier and take his SMG rifle and ammo. There is no way through the fire but there is a door back by the bus that goes to the train section of the bridge. If the player hesitates too long, the zombies will start coming through it. Go through the door, across the tracks, and to the far side of the bridge (tracks run through the center). Head south till an area of tracks open up. This area contains three mutation stations that will need to be disabled, along with several waves of zombies. The fast the cells in the station are broken, the faster the player will run out of zombies. After disabling the stations and killing the last zombie, go past the station that was previously blocking the roadway. There are three vehicles that can be jumped across to avoid taking fire damage. Past those is a flipped train with a large red gas tanker. Use the nearby machine gun to blow up the tanker and kill several more waves of zombies as they come through. Avoid letting any of them to get too close or you will have to get off the gun to kill them which gives them a chance to pile up and become a problem. Go through the gap left by the gas tank exploding, then jump down on a vertical car. Use a grapple hook to get up the one next to it. Continue south and look for an open train car. The first one will have more ammo. The second one may have more zombies than can be handled by a shotgun and they will come out fast, so switch to the SMG or any higher capacity weapon. If the player continues fast enough, the zombies will still be running into the next section of track past the end of the current train car. Head north and up the stairs. There are two medkits at the top of the first ramp. Continue up and look for a bus to climb up on. Players will find the ammo drop and a new weapon. Pick them both up. A zombie Sasquatch will rise from the ground. It can pick up cars and throw them, so keep moving to avoid getting hit. Look for an exit and continue south. Jump on the machine gun quickly as several more waves of zombies are coming. Again, don't let them get close or you will have to get off the gun, and that could prove deadly. If you do have to get off the gun, jumping up on the sand bags seems to confuse the zombies, at least temporarily. If the zombies appear gone but you still hear moaning, there may be a final wave waiting on the other side of the blue bus. After killing the final wave, the story ends. Gallery Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot4.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot5.png Far Cry 5 - Zombie dlc screenshot6.png Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Downloadable Content